Some wheels have spokes made of tensioned, adjustable metal wires, or some other connecting body between the edge and the middle of the wheel. The spokes may connect a rim of a particular wheel to a hub of the particular wheel and may help support an applied load. Wheels with tensioned spokes may be used in bicycles, wheelchairs, motorcycles, automobiles, and other vehicles.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described may be practiced.